


Safe Haven

by ElishevaYo



Series: Shore Leave [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElishevaYo/pseuds/ElishevaYo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke arrives at the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I want to explore this world I've created. I hope you'll go on this journey with me. 
> 
> Will probably be drabbles. In no particular order.   
> :)   
> Twitter @Poet_N_Progress  
> Tumblr elishevayo

Luna heard her before she saw her. The ocean clan was a gentle group of people, and she knew everyone's footsteps. So when a new pair of feet walked into her camp, she knew it was important. 

Luna lead her people simply, but firmly. Strangers were approached with caution, mostly because not many ventured this far out into the wilderness of new earth. 

The ocean clan was formed mostly of people from other tribes. Luna herself was Trikru by birth.   
The ocean was where lost souls sought solace.   
As soon as Luna heard the trepidation in the new comers footsteps, she knew right away that a safe haven was needed. 

Luna took her leave from the children collecting shells to approach the newcomer. Luna knew of Clarke of the sky people. Her people were estranged, but they weren't isolated. The ocean clan had warriors and hunters who went into the wooded lands. They heard the stories of the yellow haired girl who destroyed the enemy in the mountain. 

Clarke stopped suddenly. She carried only a small parcel and a knife fashioned from crude metal. She dropped her belongings and dropped to her knees. Luna could see the girl touch the sand, as if touching the most precious gems in the world. 

Clarke had never seen sand. She didn't know what it would feel like. It felt like freedom. It felt like second chances. It felt like home. 

Luna approached with caution. She didn't want to startle the girl. Or appear unwelcoming. 

" I am Luna, leader of the ocean people. Do you seek safe passage?" 

Clarke looked up. So this was Luna. She was everything Lincoln said she was. 

" I am Clarke. Of the sky. I seek..." Clarke didn't know what she was looking for. She had left Camp Jaha, left Bellamy only 2 weeks ago, she didn't know what she was looking for yet, but she knew she'd know it when she found it. 

Luna smiled.   
" Come, you must be tired, let's get you fed, and rested. Tomorrow we can speak of your journey" 

Clarke rose to her feet, gathered her belongings, and followed behind Luna as they walked towards the waning sun. 

Clarke looked back at the woods in her peripheral vision one last time.  
She looked to the sun, as it set in lustrous purples and pinks, as the water whispered salty secrets to her. She felt something stir within her. 

She knew.


End file.
